vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megurine Luka V4X/@comment-174.254.137.61-20180817014251/@comment-174.254.137.8-20180818203236
I understand exactly what you mean. My only concerns with new engines being released seemingly early are the issues that it could possibly have, and whether or not past vocals would be compatible with it. I remember reading a tweet from Circus-P where he speculated that Vocaloid 5 would be incompatible with V3 and V4 vocals due to the possibility of it going in a new direction or something. I think, and this is just my honest opinion, that it'd be helpful if companies had bigger Vocaloid development teams instead of having just 3 producers, a sound engineer, and project director as the only ones on the job. Also, I think that the reason why Internet Co. hasn't developed English voicebanks for their other Vocaloids is because of how difficult it is creating an English voicebank, as they learned from developing Gumi's English voicebank. And that could possibly be a reason for them do decide to not go through with updating Gumi V3 English to V4, or they could just simply decide to port the English voicebank to V4 and simply add growl to it, like what was done with Rion V4 and Zunko V4. Looking back at the development history of Luka's update above, I kinda think it was a good idea for those voicebanks to be changed to Voice Colours for E.V.E.C., as having that many voicebanks in the package could've possibly made it cost more than what it does, though it'd never come close to how expensive the Aoki Lapis Deluxe package I found on Amazon is. That sucker costs $1,000�� I know that on the status page of the Vocaloid wiki, it states that CFM is looking to update Kaito again. I have a feeling that they could possibly already have started development on an update for Kaito, and maybe even Meiko, not long after their V3 packages were released. I mean, look at Luka's update, it began in 2010, a year after she initially released. If that's the case, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if CFM is already working on another update for Luka, the Kagamines, and Miku, though as of right now, it seems they're focused on ironing out the issues with Piapro Studio and V5, as well as with E.V.E.C. In regards to Luka's second English vocal, they could've done a better job on making it stand out more from English Straight. Though I guess its a lot more difficult creating an English vocal of a different tone than it is with Japanese vocals. I honestly hope to see an English Power, English Dark, English Whisper, and maybe even a jazz oriented English vocal for Luka in the future, along with Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, and Kaito. Though maybe for Meiko, if they make a jazz oriented English vocal for her, maybe CFM could use the singing vocal of Jessica Rabbit as a reference�� but seriously though, in regards to Luka's V4 English vocals, it probably would've been a good idea to have released a trial version of English Straight and English Soft at the time they released the Japanese Hard trial, that way, they would get the feedback from fans and producers on the voicebank and have its errors pointed out before the package was getting ready for release so they could've fixed the issues with the English voicebanks and make more adjustments to English Soft to make it more as what it was intended to be, rather than just cloning Straight and making some adjustments to it and slapping a different name to it to attempt to separate it from Straight, cause at the end of the day, Luka V4x pretty much has 2 English Straight vocals. But there's nothing that can be done about it now but hope that her next update is better worked on than her V4x package, though I get the feeling that all it'll be is just wishful thinking��